


Everyday

by spoonfulofsexy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, F/M, Intense, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsexy/pseuds/spoonfulofsexy
Summary: this is a smut based off the song Everyday by Ariana Grande.  The reader has always been a tease to Bucky but tonight she's finally getting what she deserves.





	

Anytime you’re alone, you can't help thinking about Bucky. That mysterious man sauntered his way right into your life and he had your heart racing with one look. Ever since the first glance all you wanted, all you needed, honestly, was just you and him. 

He brought out a whole new side of you thought you didn’t know you had. You practically laid yourself in front of him to get his attention. Now, you were a respectable agent, like Natasha reputation good, but that man made you weak in the knees and a walking waterfall. Once you got closer to him, you threw in the teasing; innocent but sensual touches every now and then. Like when the gang was sitting around together, you would nonchalantly run your hand up his thigh, or when whispering something to him you would bring your lips close enough to him that he could feel your breath linger on his skin. That would always give him chills that ran down his body, and you had to hide your smirk every time you saw him being affected by you. 

But one day when you least expected it, he fought back. It was at a one of those award shows, that none of you guys really cared about, but always showed up to because Tony made you. You wore a sparkly, ruby red dress that hugged your body and it had a long slit in it that ran up to the middle of your thigh. Also, the back was open and Bucky used that to his advantage. 

When walking on the red carpet, he placed his hand strategically on your lower back. The thing was that he only had his fingertips actually touching you, so every movement gave you chills. You gave him a look out of the corner of your eye and he gave you a mischievous smile back. Then while cameras continued to flash he leaned into you. The corner of his lips barely touched the side of your face and he breathed into your ear in a low voice, “it’s time for some payback.” Then he continued to walk on pretending he hadn’t just sent a million scenarios racing into your head. Blush spread throughout your face as you thought about him taking total control over you.

“Hey you good?”, Sam came up behind you.

You jumped at his voice, you were too busy watching Bucky to realize you were just standing there. You cleared your throat and put a fake smile, “Oh yeah I’m good.” 

Sam followed your sight and saw exactly what you were looking at and why. “I see you, (Y/n)”, he nudged you in the side and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Sam, my plan is finally pulling together”, you tried to hide your smile.

“Oh lord, I’ll remember to avoid your floors when we get back.”

Bucky and you sat next to each other around the table. You were in the middle of taking a bite of the food they had served when you felt a cold touch at your knee that slowly made its way into the inside of your thigh. You fake coughed to cover up the little squeal you let out. The team gave you a little look and you just acted like nothing happened, all the while Bucky’s metal hand had made its way all the up to your underwear. 

You could feel the coolness through the thin lace material. Your heart was racing as you felt him move the material to the side and place a gentle touch on your clit. Right when he did that you impulsively stood up. Your chair made a loud squeak and everyone at the table was staring at you. You face turned red and you awkwardly said, “I’m going to the ladies room.” Then you quickly walked away in shame. 

Steve and Nat shared a questioning look and Bucky said, “I’ll go check if she’s okay.” He smoothly got up and followed you out.

You were stood near the restroom when you felt someone grab you by the arm and pull you into one of the private restrooms. Before you could fight back a pair of lips crashed against yours with so much force that you were pushed up against the door. 

Bucky pulled away, “Is this what you want?”, he asked before attacking your neck in kisses.

“Anytime, anywhere, baby boy, I can misbehave”, you smirked at him.

He came back to your mouth and pulled your lips into his again. You two were so absorbed into the moment you were gasping for air inbetween kisses. Your body tingled and every time he put his hand on you, you melted into his touch. 

“Give it to me”, you moaned into his mouth.

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs again him. “Doll, you’re going to be getting it everyday for teasing me this long.”

Bucky rocked his hips against yours and groaned at the pleasure. Before you could get any further there was a knock on the bathroom door.

Sam’s voice froze the two of you. “Hey guys, I know you both are in there. You might wanna come back. The gang is getting suspicious.”

You looked at Bucky with a disappointed look.

“Oh don’t worry, you’re going to get it when we get back.” He gently placed you back down and you both straightened yourselves out so it didn’t look like you guys were about to fuck each other into another dimension a few minutes ago.

~~~

The award show was painfully long because all you could think about was Bucky’s touch and how he felt against you. When you finally got back, he quickly grabbed you and pushed you into your room. He towered over you as you kissed. Bucky held your jawline as you both slowly walked to the bed while never separating your lips. You felt your bed hit the back of your knees making you fall backward into your bed. 

Your breath escaped your lips as you watch him rip off his tie and shirt. “I’ve been waiting months to be able to fuck you into this bed.” He slowly crawled over your body and began to bite and suck your neck. Your hands found their way to the back of his head. Your fingers grabbed at his brown locks as he sucked on the sweet spot on your neck.

“I'm about to put all this vintage loving on you”, he said against your skin.

You let out a light moan, “Buck.”

He took that you were ready to move forward so he unzipped the side of your dress so he could pull it off. Goosebumps traveled up your body as your skin was exposed to the cool air in your room. You weren’t wearing a bra so you nipples instantly hardened without Bucky’s touch. But without hesitation he took one nipple into his mouth and used his hand to massage the other breast. You could feel the warmth of his mouth encompass you nipple while his tongue traced circles around it. You gasped at the sensation and arched your back off the bed. 

He hummed against your breast, “mmm you like that, doll?”

You breathed out a “yes”, as he continued to kiss down your body. He placed a kiss on your covered core making you shiver with anticipation. You instinctively tried to close your legs, but he pushed them back with both hands and opened them wider. He came up alittle and hooked his mouth on the top of your thong, taking it off slowly with just his mouth. 

“Oh look at how wet my girl is for me.” He didn’t waste anytime bringing you pleasure. He placed a long lick from the bottom of your pussy all they way to your clit. When he got to your sensitive bud he wrapped his lips around it and gave it a little suck. You moaned his name and threw your head back in pleasure. 

He continued to swirl his tongue around your clit making you wetter by the second. Finally, he teased your entrance with his finger. Slowly, he pushed in one of his fingers. Then after sliding it in and out a couple of time, he added a second one. 

Bucky licked your clit while he curled his fingers in a “come here” motion. This duo of sensations had you coming closer and closer to your climax.

Your brain was a blur, all you could do was moan his name. He removed his mouth from your pussy and placed his thumb on your clit. He moved up your body so he could kiss you while he continued to move his fingers in and against you. You moaned against his mouth as you were about the reach your orgasm, but suddenly he pulled his fingers away from you and flipped you both so you were on top.

“When you ride on me, baby rotate it”, he gave your ass a light smack.

You pulled down his briefs and his dick instantly popped up and slapped against his stomach. You both let out a little laugh as you climbed on top of him. You placed another kiss against his lips as you aligned his dick with your entrance. You both kept eye contact as you slowly placed yourself down on him. Your eyebrows furrowed and you moaned at the feeling of him stretching your tight walls. After giving yourself time to adjust, you rested your forehead against his as you slowly began to bounce on his dick.

The sound of him moaning went right to your core, and he began to thrust into you. He wrapped his hands around your waist to make you bounce in sync with him. 

“Fuck (Y/n)”, he groaned. 

Your hand found its way to his throat and you lightly grabbed it as you rode him. “Yes fuck me, Buck”, you moaned as he began to thrust into you deeper. 

He pulled your body against his, so he could flip you both over again. Now he was on top and he was relentless. He thrusted into you hard and fast. He now put his hand around your throat and grabbed it lightly. Your nails ran down his back leaving long dark streaks. 

Your moans began to get louder as you, once again, were going to hit your climax. Bucky took notice of this and began to thrust faster into you. It only took 5 more thrusts to have you screaming his name, while your walls tightened around his dick. He was waiting for you to orgasm before he did so when he felt you around him he let himself go. 

You both rode out your orgasms and by the end you were both a sweaty mess.

“We’re going to do that again, right?” Bucky said out of breath.

You laughed and pushed him off of you. “Give it to me everyday.”


End file.
